dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Birthday
"Birthday" es una canción de Rachael Sage. Se utilizó para el solo de Maddie en "Welcome Back... Now Don't Get Too Comfy. Letra Every single birthday I Promise I am gonna change but I can never take the first step Every single New Year's I Promise there'll be no more tears but I can only take what I get What I get is that you will Never, never, never let go What I feel is that you may Never, never, never wanna know Me for Who I Really am Every single Hanukkah Promise I'm gonna come Shimmy out of my shell Every single Rosh Hashanah Shrouded in an "alleluia" Listen for the holiest, now What I hear is that you will Never, never, never let go What I fear is that you may Never, never, never wanna know Me for Who I Really am La da da La da da da Every single birthday sink My teeth into a cupcake I'm Lonely as a grain of the sand Every single New Year's I Promise there'll be no more tears but Before a dose of dry land... What I hope is that you will Someday, someday, someday let go What I wish is that you will One day, one day, one day wanna know Me for Who I Really am La da da La da da da La da da La da da La da da da Letra Traducida En cada cumpleaños Prometo cambiar Pero nunca puedo dar el primer paso En cada año nuevo Prometo que no habrán más lágrimas Solamente puedo tomar lo que tengo Entiendo que tu nunca,nunca,nunca Lo dejes ir Siento que puede que tu nunca,nunca,nunca Quieras conocer quien realmente soy En cada Jánuca Prometo sacudirme y Salir de mi caparazón En cada Rosh Hashaná Me envuelvo en un "Aleluya" Escucho el voto más sagrado Lo que escucho es que tu nunca,nunca,nunca Lo dejes ir Tengo miedo de que tu nunca,nunca,nunca Quieras conocer quien realmente soy En cada nuevo cumpleaños Mis dientes en un cupcake Estoy sola al igual que un grano en la arena En cada año nuevo Prometo que no habrán más lágrimas Pero antes de una dosis de tierra seca... Espero que tú algún día,algún día,algún día Lo dejes ir Deseo que algún día Quieras conocer Quien realmente soy La da da La da da da La da da La da da La da da da Definiciones * '''Jánuca: '''Es una festividad celebrada por los judíos en las fechas 24 y 31 de diciembre. En esta festividad se encienden velas en un candelabro de ocho brazos alineados con un soporte adicional para otra vela, denominada “shamash”, que se emplea para encender las demás.También se puede tener diferentes pronunciaciones como "Januca" o "Janucá". * '''Rosh Hashaná: '''Es una festividad festejada por los judíos que da comienzo el año judío, tiene lugar en el mes hebreo de Tishrei, que coincide con los últimos días de septiembre y primeros de octubre. Al contrario que otras festividades que tienen un día sagrado en que están cerradas las empresas, Rosh Hashanah es una festividad de dos días, y las empresas no trabajan en ninguno de ellos. * '''Cupcake: '''Un cupcake —literalmente en español: "pastel en taza"—, es una pequeña porción de torta para una persona. Se hornean en un molde igual que el de magdalenas y muffins. Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Solos de Maddie Categoría:Lírico